Loki
Niveau : 0-A Niveau de menace: Omni+ Loki (キ キ Roki) est un nouveau personnage de fortissimo EXS // Akkord: nächsten Phase. C'est un mystérieux mage dont l'apparence et le pouvoir s'apparentent à ceux du protagoniste Reiji Yoshino. On ignore s'il est un ennemi ou un allié. Appearance L'apparence de Loki est la même que celle de Reiji, la seule différence est le foulard rouge qu'il porte autour du cou. Personality It can be said that Loki's personality is the same as Reiji's, he is a cool-thinker, fearless towards Odin (Sayuki's Route) and Jin Arizuka (Momiji's Route). In both routes he shows compassion to the girl that he saves which indicates that he is an ally. Schnee Kristall/Sayuki's Route Loki appears in the battle betweeen Sayuki, Momiji, and Odin where he saves the two women from being destroyed by Odin's attack. Everyone is bewildered by his appearance, Odin asks how he is alive (Reiji was defeated by Odin and sealed in a crystal coffin earlier). Loki introduces himself as the peace keeper of parallel worlds, he then uses "Da Capo" to restore Sayuki's OOPart to before it was broken and tells her to show Odin the justice of her decision. Sayuki's guns fuse into one and she fires a bullet that destroys Odin's immortality. After Odin vanishes Loki explains to Sayuki that he is Reiji from a parallel world in which he was the winner of "Ragnarok" and tells her that he has come to this dimension for her. He asks her to come with him to a happier future and the two recreate the world with "Fortissimo". Ahorn der Flamme/Momiji's Route Loki appears in the battle between Momiji and Jin where he saves Momiji from Jin's deadly attack. Loki tells Momiji that he is Reiji from another reality and that he is her to save both her and Jin. Jin grows angry because he cannot figure out how Loki stapped his attack, at that moment Loki's right arm glows; hypothesizing that Loki absorbed Jin's attack. As Loki prepares to attack Jin, Jin sends everyone to "Isebel" where no one can harm another. However, Loki sets his fist to attack regardlesssly which bewilders Jin. (Loki does not see Jin as an enemy therefore he can use his powers). Loki takes the stance that Ryuichi takes when launching Thor's Hammer and fires "Renris Wolf" which makes Isebel vanishes. Loki tells Jin that he rewinded Isebel back to before it was created and unless someonr creates it, it will never exist. He then uses Da Capo to restore Momiji's sword (which she inherited from Nagisa) so she can use it an unlimited amount of times. Momiji uses "Tyrfing" to defeate Jin afterwards. After Jin vanishes Loki tells Momiji that he is Reiji from another dimension where he was the winner of "Ragnarok" and that he travels through worlds in order to oppose the sadness there, but that he has come to this world for her. Momiji tells Loki that even though he is not the Reiji she knows, he is still the Reiji that she loves. Loki asks her to come with him to a brighter future with everyone and the two recreate the world using "Fortissimo". Powers&Abilities Runes *'Da Capo' (復元する世界 （ダ・カーポ) da kāpo; Italian for "From the Beginning", Japanese for "The Restored World"): Loki is Reiji from another world and has the ability to restore people and objects to before certain events changed them, though Loki is not limited to 24 hours as he has full mastery of his powers and the "Ultimate Magic". * Da Capo Zero (復元する原初の世界(ダ・カーポ ゼロ) da kāpo zero; Japanese for The Original Restored World): Loki is able to use Da Capo Zero just like Reiji can after he gained his mother's magic. He uses this rune to restore Sayuki's OOPArts to its original form before it was broken in half in Sayuki's Route, and combines it with his Fenris Wolf in order to make the blue spear return Jin Arizuka's Isabel space to before it was created in Momiji's Route. *'Fenriswolf' (神討つ拳狼の蒼槍（フェンリスヴォルフ） fenrisuvuworufu; Norse for Fenris Wolf, Japanese for Blue Spear of the Divine Wolf Fist): Loki can use Fenriswolf just as Reiji can but it appears he can combine it with other skills when release, as seen in the fight against "Jin Arizuka" in (Momiji's Route) where he absorbs Jin's "Forbes Blodgang" and released it to destroy "Isebel". *'Absorption': Loki seems to have the ability to absorb magical attacks at seen in the fight against "Jin Arizuka". *'Fortissimo' (誰もが願いし平和(フォルテシモ) foruteshimo; Japanese for Desired Peace for Everyone): Loki can use "Fortissimo" to create a happier world with any heroine he chooses. Trivia *Loki is the ulitmate magi due to him being the winner of "Ragnarok" in another world. *Loki is most likely Reiji from "Sakura's Route". *When Loki uses Fenriswolf, he takes the same stance as Odin when he uses Gungnir. *Since Sakura is not seen with Loki is may be because in the "True Ending" Reiji/Loki traveled to the other worlds before he went to the tree to meet Sakura again. *The scarf that Loki wears around his neck is likely to be Sakura's scarf. Category:Male characters Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's sub characters __NOEDITSECTION__